Winner Sings All
Winner Sings All is the fourteenth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis Andrea is experiencing performance anxiety about winning the upcoming talent show. When Vicky reveals a surprising talent for singing and dancing, Andrea's fears about losing the contest intensify and she develops a severe insecurity complex. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts * The title of this episode is a paraphrasing of the expression Winner Takes All. * Vicky wears her mermaid costume from Explorer's Day at the rooftop party. Songs * You (sung by Andrea) * My Little Girl (performed by Rad Dads). * Cool Girl and Human Firework (sung by Vicky) * I'm Rich (sung by Carter Greene). Quotes Gallery 01AndreaBigEntranceWSA.png|Andrea waited for the episode to start before making her grand entrance. 02AndreaPepperSingingWSA.png|Andrea and Pepper singing. 04AndreaPepperSuprisedWSA.png|Andrea and Pepper are surprised to hear loud music. 07AndreaPracticeWSA.png|Andrea doesn’t like her practice being interrupted. 07RadDadsWSA.png|The band that interuppted her practice. 09AndreaDJnotFunnyWSA.png|Dad jokes are never funny to teenagers. 18CGprizePosterWSA.png|Even on posters, Carter is still evil. 20EcatCostumeWSA.png|Emma arrives in her pink cat costume. 22SMtooManyCatsWSA.png|Stephanie and Mia with too many cats. 23MiaCatHairPullWSA.png|The cat keeps pulling Mia’s hair! 25EmmaChicoPlayWSA.png|Emma playing with Chico. 26RumbleSunglassesWSA.png|Rumble has sunglasses and a game controller. 28VickySingingWSA.png|Vicky singing. 29AndreaHorriprisedWSA.png|Andrea is not happy to discover how great a singer Vicky is! 30VickyBigPoseFinishWSA.png|Vicky’s end of song pose. 33GirlsSurprisedWSA.png|The girls are surprised to see 34CGarriveWSA.png|Carter arrive to host the contest. 35JudgingPanelWSA.png|The judging panel. 36MAangryWSA.png|Dr Alvah is really annoyed to be a judge. 40OliviaMysteryJudgeWSA.png|Olivia is wondering who the fourth judge will be. 41EmmaCatJudgeHopeWSA.png|Emma is hoping the fourth judge will be a cat. 42AndreaThisPoseWSA.png|This pose 43AndreaOrThisPoseWSA.png|or this pose? 44MiaFunnyPoseWSA.png|Mia mocking Andrea with the silliest pose she can imagine. 45AndreaNotAmusedWSA.png|Andrea is not amused! 46StephanieFunWSA.png|Stephanie reminding Andrea to have fun, not to worry about winning. 47AndreaUnderPressureWSA.png|Andrea is starting to have a stress related breakdown. 51ChloeLookListening02WSA.png|Chloe is wondering why she can hear the sound of an airplane engine outside the theatre. 52AirplaneParkingWSA.png|The sound is because Carter is parking his private airplane on the red carpet. 53CDRMAsurprisedWSA.png|The judges are surprised and a little bit afraid that Carter is singing and dancing! 54MAsurprisedWSA.png|Dr Alvah is surprised to see 55RJbDancersWSA.png|Ricky and Joey as backup dancers for Carter. 56CGbigFinishWSA.png|Carter’s big finish! 57MADRsuspiciousWSA.png|Dr Alvah and Dottie Rae are suspicious about whatever it is Carter is up to. 59MiaUnexpectedWSA.png|Mia did not expect to see Carter perform a show stopping song&dance routine. 60DRCcuriousWSA.png|Dottie and Chloe are wondering who the mystery judge is. 61CGisMjudgeWSA.png|The mystery judge is Carter! 62ChloeDRsurprisedWSA.png|Chloe is surprised, Dottie is concerned! 65DeanMglassesWSA.png|Dean’s musical glass song. 66MADRCreactionsWSA.png|Dr Alvah is revolted, Dottie is happy, Chloe is in stunned surprise and Carter is dismayed. 67SherlockDancingWSA.png|Sherlock dancing. 68RJbdAgainWSA.png|Ricky and Joey are backup dancers again. 70MAembarrassedWSA.png|Dr Alvah is feeling embarrassed by her lackeys. 71RadDadsWSA.png|Rad Dads performing their song. 73DonnaSwooningWSA.png|Donna got so excited she passed out. 74AndreaAmazinglyEmbarrassedWSA.png|Andrea amazingly embarrassed by her parents. 75CGcatNoteWSA.png|Carter reading Emma’s cat themed introduction announcement and displeased he has to end it with saying meow. 77CatPerformance02WSA.png|Emma’s cat performance with Stephanie, Mia, Chico and assorted cats. 78EthanCheeringWSA.png|Ethan cheering for Emma, very loudly! 80AndreaPlansFailing02WSA.png|Andrea’s performance partner just cancelled at the last minute! 81AndreaNervousBreakdownWSA.png|Andrea is having a nervous breakdown now that she has to perform alone! 83StephanieEncouragement01WSA.png|Stephanie encouraging Andrea to perform her song solo. 85AndreaPanickingWSA.png|Andrea has suddenly lost her performing confidence! 86CarterIntroducingAndreaWSA.png|Carter announcing Andrea. 91AndreaNervous02WSA.png|Andrea is losing more performance confidence now that she is on stage. 92DRencouragementWSA.png|Dottie encouraging Andrea to keep performing. 97AndreaConfidenceLost02WSA.png|Andrea’s completely lost confidence and stops singing. 99SadGirls03.png|The girls are sad that Andrea is giving up. 100RDbackupWSA.png|Andrea’s father brings his band to support Andrea. 101AndreaConfidenceRestoredWSA.png|Andrea has her confidence back, so starts singing again. 104Carter10WSA.png|Carter giving Andrea the highest score possible. 105AndreaHappyWSA.png|Andrea is very happy with the score. 107MiaSuspicous02WSA.png|Mia is suspicious about why Carter gave such a high score. 108VickySinging01WSA.png|Vicky starts singing her song. 109AndreaWorriedWSA.png|Andrea is worried that Vicky is about to win the talent show. 113VickySurprisedZoboWSA.png|Vicky is pleasantly surprised that Zobo is providing fireworks for her song. 119VickyHarnessSurpriseWSA.png|Another pleasant surprise for Vicky, an automated flying harness. 122MA10WSA.png|Dr Alvah’s score for Vicky. 123DR10WSA.png|Dottie’s score for Vicky. 124Chloe10WSA.png|Chloe’s score for Vicky. 125CG10WSA.png|Carter’s score for Vicky. 128ChloeWAWSA.png|Chloe about to annouce Vicky is the winner 130ChloeInterrupted02WSA.png|when Carter interrupts her. 131CGplotTwistWSA.png|The rules of the contest allow him to change the winner. 132ChloeSurprisedWSA.png|Chloe is surprised he chose Andrea to win. 133AVconfusedWSA.png|Andrea and Vicky don’t understand what is happening. 134TropicalVacationPrizeWSA.png|The prize is a tropical vacation for Andrea and four of her friends, all expenses paid, no stay limit. 136ChloeIntermissionWSA.png|There will be a brief intermission while one of the judges beats up another judge. 137AndreaConfused01WSA.png|Andrea is worried about much beating Dottie is about to give to Carter. 138DRconfrontCGWSA.png|Carter is afraid of Dottie. 139AndreaInterruptsWSA.png|Beating postponed while Andrea makes an announcement. 144AndreaPrizeGiveWSA.png|Andrea giving the prize to Vicky. 147CGfoiledWSA.png|Carter is frustrated that Andrea’s noble gesture foiled his evil plot. 150MiaStillSuspicousWSA.png|Mia is still suspicious about why Carter wanted Andrea to win. 152SurpriseForAndreaWSA.png|A surprise for Andrea, 153RooftopBeachPartyWSA.png|a rooftop beach party! Full Episode Video Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)